wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Camo's final spy mission
This is a fan fiction about Articstar 120's first rainwing O.C, camo's, final spy mission. This fanfic belongs to Articstar 120 Chapter 1 Camo was standing on a rock, majestically. He said "what a beautiful day. The clouds are different shapes, the scavengers are rushing around..." Then a skywing flew right over him. "And the skywings are getting cocky. HEY, YOU!" The skywing turned around to stare at Camo. Something about her stare reminded him of somebody. He then thought Oh crud, I pi**ed off Wyvern. He flew away and Wyvern chased him. When she was reaching for his tail, he turned around and stopped her. He felt a splitting pain in his head. Suddenly, he said "Back off.""Why.." Wyvern started asking before she got knocked back by a blur. Zap, who came from the blur, then said "Back off." Wyvern then flew off. Zap then said" Anyway, turn back to Camo." Another round of pain came for Camo to come back. "Ughhhh... Zap, what is it?" He then said "We have a extra dangerous mission, though we might not come put alive." Camo then said "Let's do it." Chapter 2 Wyvern was in the kingdom of the sand. She saw a hole in the ground and flew into it. She knew who it was and she knew who it was for."Sir, I'm here" She said. "Ah, come in." a voice said. When she entered, there was a sandwing with a scar. "So how'd it go?" he said with a coarse voice. "um, actually, he got help, scar." Wyvern said. "WHAT?!" scar replied. "hehe...just what i wanted to hear." Another voice said. slowly, camo appeared with a smile on his face.Scar then snarled as Zap flew and tackled Wyvern like that was the plan. A wind blew so hard that it knocked them out of the hole. They found themselves strangely on top of a sandy cliff, three on the actual cliff, and one , Zap, was on the edge. Without warning, Wyvern rushed Zap, claws extended, and pushed him off the edge. Camo ran to the edge and saw Zap falling and saw him land on his head. Camo turned so red he looked almost black. He could hear Scar rushing him. He tuned around and they started pushing claw to claw. They both tried,but in the end, Scar tripped Camo, and pinned him, but Scar was below his waste. Camo was struggling, but Scar had his talons hard on his arms. Camo was staring at the sun, and after a minute, he saw darkness,but he was conscious. He then realized something: he was blind Chapter 3 He couldn't believe it. He was blind. he felt Scar's talons release , and then sting his tail. Camo yowled out of pain.He then got stung on the tail.I can't believe it. This is the end Camo then heard two yelps and wingbeats. Something grabbed him and he flailed weakly."Relax, it's me." A voice said. He recognized the voice as Zap's."I'll get you some help." he said. He put Camo on his back and flew off Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)